1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cell phone protector cases which are designed to enable the cell phone to be used while at the same time providing a protective covering over the cell phone to protect the cell phone while the cell phone is being used and provide a layer of protection to prevent the cell phone from being damaged if it is dropped or bumped against a hard object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following 11 patents and published patent applications are the closest prior art known to the inventor.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,803 issued to Koji Saito et al. on Dec. 8, 1998 for “Waterproof Casing Structure for Electronic Equipment” (hereafter the “Saito Patent”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 7,697,269 issued to Qing Yang et al. on Apr. 13, 2010 for “Housing Mechanism for Electronic Device” (hereafter the “Yang Patent”);
3. United. States Published Patent Application No. 2012/0037524 to Thomas J. Lonsdale, II et al. on Feb. 16, 2012 for “Protective Case with. Substantially Rigid Outer Layer and Cushioning Inner Layer” (hereafter the “Lonsdale Published Patent Application”);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 8,148,633 issued to Kuang-Hui Hung on Apr. 3, 2012 for “Housing for an Electronic Apparatus” (hereafter the “Hung Patent”);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,842 issued to Steven Chi Vun Bau on Aug. 21, 2012 for “Protective Case Having a Hybrid Structure for Portable Handheld Electronic Devices” (hereafter the “Bau Patent”);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 8,393,466 issued to Gary Rayner on Mar. 12, 2013 for “Housing for Encasing an Object” (hereafter the “Rayner Patent”);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,191 issued to Min Lu on May 14, 2013 for “Cell Phone Protector Case Having the Combination of an Interior Soft Silicone Shell and a Hard Exterior Shell with Aligned Retaining Members” (hereafter the “Lu Patent”);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 8,462,517 issued to Jason P. Wojack et al. on Jun. 11, 2013 for “Reworkable Mobile Electronic Device” (hereafter the “Wojack Patent”);
9. United States Published Patent Application No. 2013/0273944 to Scott Harold Wilson et al. on Oct. 17, 2013 for “Portable Electronic Device Case” (hereafter the “Wilson Published Patent Application”);
10. United States Published. Patent Application No. 2013/0292288 to W. Paul Willes on Nov. 7, 2013 for “Impact Protection Enclosure For a Mobile Electronic Device” (hereafter the “Willes Published Patent Application”).
11. Chinese Patent No. CN202980633U issued to Shan Lu on Jun. 12, 2013 for “Multifunctional Waterproof Mobile Phone Protection Case” (hereafter the “Lu. Chinese Patent”).
The Saito Patent has a structure of having the attaching mechanisms as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 which is different from the present invention.
The Yang Patent discloses having the concept of having prongs 242 as shown in FIG. 1. However, the configuration is completely different from the present invention. The relevant portions of the patent are found in Column 2, Lines 11 through 35.
The Lonsdale Published Patent Application discloses a protective case with a substantially-rigid outer layer and cushioning inner layer. The configuration is different from the present invention.
The Hung Patent discloses a housing for an electronic apparatus which is different from the present invention.
The Bau Patent discloses a cell phone protector with a rib cage design which is different from the present invention.
The Rayner Patent is very long. Referring to Column 33 Lines 45 through 54 the patent text states:                “FIG. 4G provides another similar embodiment to that of FIG. 4E. In this embodiment, both the top member 2 and the bottom member 3 include undulating clasping mechanism 27 and 37 having either male or female locking elements, and the perimeter member 4 also includes corresponding female and/or male locking elements 4a and 4b, such that as the top 2 and bottom 3 members are coupled, e.g., snapped, together the male and female locking elements are joined thereby sealing the housing 1 around the device 100 in a watertight seal.”        
The Lu Patent is assigned to the same entity which is the assignee of this application. The same attorney wrote the Lu patent application which issued as the Lu Patent and also wrote the present application. The inventions are different.
The Wojack Patent discloses a different type of cell phone protector case.
The Wilson Published Patent Application discloses an impact protection enclosure for a mobile electronic device which is configured differently from the present invention.
The Willes Published Patent Application discloses an impact protection enclosure for a mobile electronic device which is configured differently from the present invention.
The Lu Chinese Patent discloses a multifunctional waterproof mobile phone protection case. The bottom envelops the outside of the foam interior and is different from the present invention.